


After the Kiss

by PlayfulMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teasing, handywoman, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina helps to fix Emma's sink and teasing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Kiss

Regina Mills growled when she was being teased. It was something Emma Swan found invigorating, of all things. It was something that prompted yet another soft trace of fingers down Regina's side.

That signature growl - low and deep - filled the room with a surge of power. Emma continued the touches with a smile.

"Quit that," Regina insisted, slapping Emma's hand away, still leaning over the broken sink. "If you want me to help you-"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Emma chuckled despite the glare Regina was sending over a very tense shoulder. "I still can't believe you can fix a faucet."

"Yes, well," Regina started coldly, swinging out the doors of the shelved area just under the sink. Sighing. "As a single mother, I had only myself to rely on at times. I don't know why my resourcefulness should surprise you."

Regina crouched down to inspect the leak - the little bucket Emma had left under the leak - and shook her head.

"You know, I don't know why you needed MY help. Can't you be your own saviour?"

"Ouch," Emma joked to herself, leaning back against her stove.

Henry was in school, and Emma had gone out walking - looking for someone to help her with her sink when she'd quite literally bumped into Regina. And those deep, judging eyes had drawn out the truth from her - Emma needed help with her new home. And damn Regina if she wasn't alluring AND helpful.

"That kiss meant nothing," Regina said, bringing Emma's train of thought to an abrupt halt. "It was just ... an accident."

Emma blinked twice and looked down at her own dark jeans tucked into her boots. The kiss. She almost wanted to deny that she remembered it, but she and Regina could always sense when the other was bring truthful. Emma sighed, thinking back to the kiss instead.

All of their teasing had started long ago, after Regina had re-claimed her sense of good but somehow managed to strike a balance with her darker tendencies at times. And it was during one of those darker moments when Emma had held her hand and arched a brow to insinuate she liked it. It was during a dark moment in which Regina's eyes had flooded with need and simmered back at her, promising a spark. They had riled each other up with hatred before, so why not lust? Emma had only been teasing, but that look Regina had given her ... it was a look of purpose. It was a look with a very confident meaning. Of course, Emma had taken about a week to figure out what the meaning of that look meant, but as soon as she thought she knew, she had visited Regina at her beautifully large house, invited herself in and kissed her. At first, it had been the sort of kiss that was awkward and unwelcome, but the moment Emma had snaked her hand around the back of Regina's neck, they both melted.

After that kiss, Regina had insisted many times it hadn't meant anything to her, but Emma had felt the way Regina had kissed her back with longing - as if she hadn't been kissed all her life. Until that moment, Emma had been telling herself it was all done simply to tease Regina, but with the satisfying kiss, she realized her feelings for what they were. She was in love with a woman. She was in love with Regina.

"MUST you just stand there uselessly?" Regina snapped, interrupting Emma's flashback. Regina was crouched to further inspect the leaky faucet without even a glance in Emma's direction, as observant in blindness as she ever was.

Emma wanted to laugh at how snippy Regina had been with her in the weeks after that kiss - likely only exaggerated with the small teases peppered in by Emma herself. But how could she not? Regina was so impossibly easy to tease. Raising her brow at Regina or sneaking the gentlest of touches - Emma found - was the highlight of her day.

"At least grab me your tools," Regina winced, leaning forward onto her knees even in her burgundy pencil skirt, stockings, and heels. Yes, heels.

Emma chuckled as she walked away from the ludicrous sight. Not that it wasn't appetizing ... she herself had never found herself fantasizing about women before, but Regina Mills? She was something else. Was it her fierceness since her Evil Queen days, or Regina's vulnerabilities since realizing her own sense of goodness? Could it be both? Not that the curve of Regina's body enticed her on its own.

She circulated that thought again stubbornly after bringing her household tools to Regina's side, ignoring the way Regina was arched to inspect the problem under her sink.

"You had better have your eyes fixed to the floor, Swan."

Emma cleared her throat and waited patiently. Teasing Regina was one thing, but when Regina could read her desires, it embarrassed Emma to no end. She blushed and scratched nervously at the back of her neck.

Regina was grumbling under the sink to herself, trying not to smirk at the way she heard Emma nervously shuffle around behind her. Hell, if Emma had insisted on delivering the smallest of touches to her since that god-awful kiss, Regina deserved some revenge. Not that the kiss was ALL bad ... but it certainly wasn't good. Or welcome. Or ... well. Regina just preferred not to think of it at all.

It wasn't long until Regina had fixed the problem under the sink.

Emma was crouched next to her upon Regina's insistence to learn the solution to her problem, and they were both quiet as the leak was fixed. Regina was on her side as she tightened it at last, heels accidentally kicked off and sleeves rolled up.

Then Henry let himself in, unbeknownst to the two women on the floor - Emma just closing the sink cabinet doors to appear strangely perched next to a fatigued and mussed Regina on the floor.

"I ... can come back?" he teased with a chortle at the very implication of his mothers fraternizing. As if THAT would ever happen. They basically wanted to kill each other.

But Regina was immediately enraged at the very idea - standing up to pat down her clothing indignantly. "I was fixing her sink, Henry."

"Yeah, I never learned how," Emma shrugged, hoping desperately that Henry wouldn't read into the situation. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him. She shoved her hands in her pockets as Regina reached down for her shoes - Henry chuckling and simply walking past them to his room.

Emma let out a big sigh once he was out of sight, not daring to look into Regina's eyes. "So ... thanks. For helping me out ..."

"Yeah well it's the last time you lure me into your kitchen," Regina lectured with - was that a hint of a tease? But the moment Emma looked up, Regina was cold again. "Mind if I get past you, or am I trapped here for eternity for this good deed?"

"See? You're better than you think you are, Regina," Emma smiled sincerely, admiring the way the brunette huffed past her as if she were truly angry. Even Emma knew better than that. Regina loved that she had been able to turn over a new leaf. And she loved when Emma commented on it.

"Learn to fix your sink," Regina muttered as she lowered herself by bracing against the wall to slip her shoes back onto her feet.

"Why would I do that when the handywoman just down the street will do it for me?" Emma teased helplessly, given the tousled look to Regina's hair and that out-of-character selflessness.

Regina all but smiled at her, finally straightening with a subtle shake of her head: "You're an idiot." Perhaps it WAS a smile after all.

Emma smiled fully in return, as if it were the highest compliment. "I'll let you know if anything else needs fixing."

"I'm not your servant - I came to be sure my son wasn't housed in a place with no working kitchen faucet."

Emma felt a tug to Regina, but denied it for the most part to simply close the distance between her and Regina - gesturing to the helpful woman's cheek. "You've just got a little something ..."

Regina blinked and brushed her own left hand against her cheek, looking down at her fingers to find nothing on them. She tried again just as Emma lifted HER hand and wiped away the soot that had accumulated on her wrench - transferred to the usually-immaculate cheek.

Regina didn't know how to react to the touch, so she kept herself frozen in place as Emma brushed the soot away. Regina's eyes went to the wall, and Emma's eyes remained glued to that nervous face she had grown to love.

"There ... got it."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to the door - surprised when she didn't receive one of Emma's teasing embraces down her arm or along her side. She wasn't disappointed. Just surprised. Happily surprised, at that!

"Yes, well," Regina said, pulling the door open and stepping out of the house. "You take care of this place. I won't have Henry spending all this time in a den of hazards."

"Oh shucks," Emma grinned, leaning against the door. "I was just hoping to call my new house 'The Den of Hazards,' and now you've made me re-think the idea."

When Regina rolled her eyes and walked off, Emma admired the stoicism from a lonely woman and Regina tried not to smirk at an attitude she had always pretended to detest. She growled just thinking about her mix of emotions.

"Bye Ms. Mills," Emma teased at the beautiful sound of that growl, closing her door at last.

Regina let out a slow sigh as she finally reached her car, climbing inside. Damn that infuriating Swan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first swanqueen story - I just fell IN LOVE with the fan art, and had to write something.


End file.
